Now
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Merlin smiled as he tied his red rag scarf around his neck, it had been so many years since he last wore it. It is Now, Memories have come back but can Arthur, newly-found-out sorcerer Merlin, Gwen and the knights of Camelot keep their new lives safe from Morgana or the rest of the world?


_**Might have bad grammar, sorry x enjoy and please review x x**_

_**- Charlotte**_

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:_****Mordred DID NOT turn evil so far, it was Morgana that had previously killed Arthur and Lancelot is alive in this!**

* * *

Everything had changed. Merlin looked around the town, He missed the times where the land was full of magic and forest...now it was cars and pollution.

After (Literally) thousands of years of searching Merlin had found the spell that would bring back the memories.

Have you ever heard of the term _Reborn?_ Merlin had moved to a small countryside town outside the city of "Birmingham" to find _Arthur, _Not just Arthur but Guinevre, Gauis and Morgana.

Merlin himself had changed from the old bag of a man to the normal black haired young man he used to be all those years ago. Sadly, When Merlin cast the incantation to bring Arthurs memory back he would also bring back Morgana's.

"Good morning Colin!" Morgana smiled at Merlin as he walked down the small cobbled street of the village, They had different names here and lives. "Hello Kate" Merlin greeted, soon she would be Morgana.

Merlin had mused that _Every single _person in this English village had lived in the great city of Camelot, soon there memories would come back.

Merlin walked in the shop where Guinevere/Angel lived with Arthur/Bradley. "Hi Colin" Gwen greeted behind the counter, "Hi Angel, listen, have you got any Coriander and Basil?" Merlin needed it, If he was to complete the potion he needed the spices...and for his chicken dinner tonight.

"Sure, Far side of the shop" Colin smiled, thinking soon Gwen would remember.

Merlin payed for his stuff and walked back to his house, he lived Next to Gwaine.

* * *

Merlin smiled as he tied his red rag scarf around his neck, it had been so many years since he last wore it. The bell rang at his house, he walked over to see a grinning Angel and Bradley holding hands and a wine bottle in Angels free hand.

"Happy 23rd Birthday Colin, so, are we the first to the party?" Angel grinned. "What are you wearing?" "Oh...these, there just...old clothes" Merlin let them in.

He had invited all of them...even Morgana.

They arrived. Percival/Tom Gwaine/Eoin Lancelot/Santiago

They all sat in the living room, Elyan/Ade and Leon/Rupert soon joined along with Gauis and Hunith.

They all sat on the sofas in Merlins living room, even Morgana.

"Thankyou" Merlin swallowed before continuing. "I'm sorry it took so long to do this, You are all my family...some not" Merlin muttered the last part.

He took out a small rabbits foot Gauis had given him when he first came to Camelot, for luck. "Praeter memoriam faciatis et reviviscant venire!" Merlin shouted as loud as he could.

At first his friends looked confused but a look of pain contorted their faces and they cried out before the house...no, the whole village shook.

Merlin tripped over and hit the floor as the house was filled and town where filled with screams. His friends where in heaps on the floor, their eye sockets and gaping mouths had pure light burning out then...the village stopped shaking.

Gwen looked up from her curls, "Arthur?" she breathed as a groaning Arthur sat up. "Arthur!" "Gwen?" Arthur looked over in surprise, They where soon in each others arms. Arthur looked past her shoulder to see Merlin. An emotional reunion began, Elyan amd Lancelot where alive again.

Once the room was quiet, Merlin looked for Morgana but she was no where to be seen. "Where's Mordred?" Arthur asked Merlin, They all looked at him.

Merlin had seen Mordred alot around the village, he lived with Kate as her son..."Oh no" Merlin sighed and kicked the door. Mordred had been '_Bradleys' _and '_Kates' _teenage son Alex and sadly Everyone remebered their New lives as they did their old lives.

"Where's my son?" Arthur stated again, "He's not your son Arthur" "In this time he is...Wherse Morgana?" .

"She was here..." Merlin looked around the room. "How sweet" They turned to the door, Morgana stood smiling, "Miss me? Dear brother..."


End file.
